


Nella mente

by MitsukiSirya



Series: La raccolta dei crack pairing [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack Pairing, Dubious Consent, F/M, Masturbation, Underage Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitsukiSirya/pseuds/MitsukiSirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Tom Riddle/Lily Luna]<br/>Lord Voldemort non è morto del tutto: un piccolo frammento della sua anima è rimasto intrappolato in Ginny Weasley, incosciente. Fino a che non si è spostato, nascendo quindi con Lily Luna.<br/>Tom non ha il controllo del suo corpo, ma può farsi sentire dalla bambina, che con il tempo ha iniziato a considerarlo il suo migliore amico.<br/>Lily vorrebbe solo riuscire a vederlo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Non dovrei, ma… Risa è il male. Sappiatelo. Se mi è venuta l’ispirazione per questa storia e’ COLPA SUA.  
> Ok, sapete tutti (credo?) che io sono una fan dei pairing più folli, e cosa c’è di più folle di… Tom/Lily Luna? u.u (No, ok, non è ancora al mio livello di follia, ma comunque…)  
> Non penso che sarà una storia lunga. Ho già n mente TUTTO, quindi si tratta solo di trovare il tempo di scriverlo; in ogni caso, non dovrebbero uscire più di cinque capitoli, e questo abbondando (sempre che non mi vengano altre idee, ma NO, grazie; cervello mio spegniti).  
> Ebbene, non credo di aver altro d’aggiungere, se non di farmi sapere qualcosa.  
> Buona lettura! ;)

**Prologo**

Era come… Uno scintillio.  
Come se la sua coscienza riuscisse a riemergere, ogni tanto, solo per brevi istanti. Giusto in tempo per rendersi conto che _esisteva_ , ma non abbastanza per ricordarsi _chi_ era.  
Qualunque cosa fosse a tenerlo sotto controllo, era troppo forte.  
 _Soffocante_.  
Non aveva modo neppure di avere paura. E, più passava il tempo, più le cose _peggioravano_. Si indeboliva, scompariva per istanti molto più lunghi.  
Forse fu istinto di auto-conservazione, o forse capì ‘a pelle’ che c’era un solo modo per uscirne, risvegliandosi al momento opportuno. Non se ne rese neppure conto, ma scivolò – scivolò in basso, al centro di quella strana presenza che lo soffocava.  
Scivolò e si sentì, in qualche modo, pronunciare _qualcosa_ – ma non sapeva cosa. Aveva un suono cupo e oscuro, ma, ripensandoci, probabilmente era avvenuto tutto nella sua testa, quindi non aveva propriamente suono.  
Attese.  
Ci vollero dei mesi solo per ritornare ad essere cosciente. Poi, però, una volta sveglio, la sua presenza non si spense più.  
Era confuso – davvero, davvero confuso.  
Ragionava per sensazioni basilari e primarie, all’inizio, non riconoscendo nulla di ciò che gli stava intorno e non ricordandosi nulla di sé stesso. Era come… Era come se vedesse attraverso occhi non suoi.  
Ci volle ancora qualche anno per rimettere i giusti tasselli al loro posto, e per quel tempo comprese chi fosse, e _dove_ fosse.  
Una bambina dai capelli ramati e dagli occhi color nocciola si stava osservando allo specchio, senza pensare a niente di particolare. Si osservava. Non poteva avere più di quattro-cinque anni.  
“Lily!” sentì una voce, dietro di sé. La bambina si girò per tornare dalla madre, e lui fu costretto a seguire i suoi occhi, il suo sguardo; vinto da un corpo che non gli apparteneva.  
Aveva ripreso coscienza da poco, ma era stato abbastanza per pensare e per fare teorie.  
Tutto ciò che la bambina provava, pensava, decideva, faceva; _tutto_ , in sostanza, lui era in grado di vederlo, e poteva assistervi come spettatore esterno, per così dire. Ma le cose non funzionavano al contrario: la sua mente, seppur condivisa, era ancora sua, _privata_. Per questo era riuscito a ricordare prima che l’intelligenza di Lily si formasse, e non era condizionato fino a quel punto dalle sensazioni della bambina.  
Tom Riddle aveva capito che, in qualche modo, parte di lui era sopravvissuta. Si ricordava _tutto_ – tutta la battaglia, gli Horcrux, _Harry Potter_. Si ricordava anche la paura di morire, prima che il rimbalzo del suo stesso incantesimo lo colpisse.  
 _Aveva fallito._  
Questo si era detto, prima di cadere; solo che non era vero, anche se lo aveva scoperto tardi.  
Aveva meditato parecchio su come ciò fosse stato possibile, ed era giunto alla conclusione che Ginevra Weasley aveva tenuto dentro di sé poco più di uno spiacevole ricordo, dopo che lui l’aveva posseduta ripetutamente. Un frammento della sua anima così infimo da passare sotto silenzio, per tutti questi anni, e da essere addomesticato dalla semplice mente di una ragazza abbastanza forte di carattere; così piccolo da non venire neppure _notato_ , neanche per sbaglio, neanche nei momenti di maggiore vulnerabilità, come nel sonno.  
Eppure non era morto.  
Aveva meditato parecchio anche su come fosse potuto uscire da quel corpo. Probabilmente si era risvegliato mentre la donna era incinta, e aveva avvertito la presenza di un altro essere dentro di lei, e lì si era adagiato, pronto a nascere, staccandosi in quel modo dalla madre, che aveva decisamente più potere su di lui. Ma cosa poteva fare un bambino, un _neonato_ , contro di lui?  
Con uno strano sbuffo e con il tono di una risposta amara, si disse che sapeva che era già successo che un neonato lo sconfiggesse. E, dopotutto, Lily Luna aveva una propria anima e una propria personalità, _a quanto pareva_ , dato che lui non aveva il controllo sul suo corpo, e che poteva _sentirla_.  
Ma era diverso essere nato con un bambino che andare da lui, uccidere i suoi genitori e, poi, tentare di uccidere lui. Aveva ancora una posizione di _vantaggio_ ; _poteva_ essere ancora in grado di piegare la bambina; dopotutto, non sarebbe stato diverso dal _possederla_ … Cosa che aveva già fatto, in passato, con la madre.  
Ma, innanzitutto, si sarebbe dovuto far _sentire_.  
Non poteva rimanere che una debole scintilla, no, o crescendo la bambina avrebbe sviluppato una personalità tale da soffocarlo. Non poteva _permetterlo_ …  
Così, ci provò.  
Mesi di tentativi, urlandole nella testa per far sentire la propria voce.  
“… Lily? Lily Luna?”  
La bambina alzò la testa di scatto, interrompendo il gioco in giardino che stava facendo. Rimase zitta diversi istanti, e lui _seppe_ che aveva sentito.  
“Chi sei?” chiese, non vedendo nessuno attorno a sé.  
Questa era proprio una bella domanda.  
“Mi chiamo Tom.”  
Di certo, presentarsi come Lord Voldemort non sarebbe stata una mossa vincente.  
“Dove sei? Non ti vedo.”  
“Sono nella tua testa.”  
Lily sbatté gli occhi più volte.  
“Come fai ad essere nella mia testa?”  
“Sono un tuo amico, Lily. Sono venuto a farti compagnia, ma per vedermi… Devi essere più forte.”  
Sembrava essere un discorso troppo complicato per una bambina così piccola.  
In ogni caso, Lily si abituò presto a questa strana presenza. Gli parlava, aspettava le risposte, e in qualche modo era riuscita a carpire un suo ricordo di bambino, così cercava di figurarselo davanti a lei, a giocare.  
Dopo qualche tempo che si comportava così, Ginny decise di chiederle con chi stesse parlando.  
“È Tom.” rispose, sicura, la bambina “È un mio amico.”  
Lily Luna era troppo piccolo per notarlo, ma Tom colse perfettamente il brivido di orrore che attraversò il volto della madre.  
In ogni caso, dopo qualche visita medica, i genitori si tranquillizzarono. Era un amico immaginario; era una fase che attraversavano molti bambini. Il nome era solo un _caso_.  
Lily non si curò di tutto questo, ma Tom stava ben attento. Non dovevano sospettare la sua presenza, o sarebbe andata male.  
Qualche anno dopo, quando Lily aveva all’incirca nove anni, lui decise di iniziare ad indirizzarla verso il segreto, per non destare sospetti.  
“Lily, non dire più a nessuno che mi senti. Se devi parlare con me, pensa.”  
“Perché?” aveva chiesto lei, ad alta voce, incurante dell’avvertimento.  
“Gli adulti non considerano normale che tu abbia un amico immaginario. Se porti avanti questo comportamento, si insospettiranno.”  
E allora Lily aveva fatto _la_ domanda.  
“Ma perché allora non esci semplicemente allo scoperto, e ti fai vedere da tutti, così che tutti sappiano che sei reale?”  
Se avesse potuto, Tom avrebbe fatto un sorrisetto.  
“Per questo, ho bisogno che tu sia abbastanza forte. Che cresca, che ti alleni fisicamente e mentalmente; anche con la magia. Io sono troppo debole per ogni cosa, figurarsi apparire. Ho bisogno di attingere dalla tua forza per farlo, ma se lo facessi adesso, tu ne moriresti.”  
Avendo avuto a disposizione anni per meditare, Tom era giunto ad una conclusione precisa sulla sua condizione.  
Non stava _possedendo_ quella bambina, quindi non poteva _semplicemente_ attingere dalla sua forza vitale per ricrearsi un corpo. Lily Luna era, a tutti gli effetti, un Horcrux: se lui l’avesse uccisa per rinascere, sarebbe morto di conseguenza.  
 _Perché la vita di un Horcrux dipendeva dalla vita del suo contenitore…_  
Tom sapeva che non poteva fare nulla senza che Lily fosse pronta. Aveva provato a parlarle prima, ma lei era solo una bambina, e non era stata in grado di capire. E lui era stato costretto a soffocare la sua frustrazione, in attesa di tempi migliori.  
Sembravano essere arrivati. Bene.  
Lily Luna, dal canto proprio, considerava perfettamente _normale_ sentire voci nella sua testa. Ma, dato che lo conosceva da sempre, Tom aveva sempre avuto una grande influenza su di lei. Quello che diceva doveva essere assolutamente _vero_.  
E se diventare più forte era il solo modo per poter vedere il suo migliore amico, beh, l’avrebbe fatto.  
Il giorno dopo, si fece iscrivere ad un corso di karate, pensando che, come prima cosa, poteva occuparsi del lato fisico, fintantoché non aveva una bacchetta.  
Decise inoltre, assecondando di nuovo Tom, di cominciare a tenere il segreto.


	2. Il piacere della carne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccomi qui con il primo capitolo, chiamiamolo così, di questa mini-long.  
> Ora che abbiamo le premesse, posso entrare nel vivo della storia. Ovviamente questo racconto è caratterizzato da un pairing, e, come tale, devo renderlo effettivo: spero di non andare troppo OOC per questo, in caso segnalatemelo.  
> Essendo una minilong, poi, non ho la possibilità di approfondire molto certi aspetti, ma cercherò di fare del mio meglio.  
> Detto questo, vi lascio al capitolo.  
> Buona lettura!

**Il piacere della carne**

Lily Luna aveva messo, letteralmente, anima e corpo negli allenamenti di karate, almeno finché non era dovuta andare ad Hogwarts.  
Una volta lì, comunque, si era rimboccata le maniche e non aveva smesso neppure per un secondo di migliorare il fisico, di aumentare la sua forza.  
Era stata smistata in Serpeverde. Mormorii sommessi avevano accolto la decisione del Cappello, ma Tom le aveva detto che Serpeverde era una gran casa – e, dopotutto, non era quello che diceva anche suo padre? – e che lei doveva essere fiera di appartenervi.  
Frequentando Hogwarts, aveva iniziato a studiare la magia e a migliorare la sua potenza anche in quel senso. Il suo tempo era distribuito equamente fra allenamento fisico – usava la Stanza delle Necessità come palestra –, studio delle materie scolastiche, e studio di branche particolari della magia – sotto suggerimento di Tom.  
Non aveva amici, ma non se ne preoccupava: aveva Tom, e questo le bastava. Cioè, le sarebbe bastato se avesse potuto _vederlo_.  
Aveva una vaga idea di come dovesse essere, e non sapeva neppure come faceva ad averla. Ma Tom, nella sua mente, aveva qualche anno più di lei, ed era cresciuto assieme a lei, passando da bambino vestito in modo strambo a adolescente con la divisa da Serpeverde.  
All’inizio del suo secondo anno iniziarono con gli esperimenti.  
Tom cercò di estraniarsi; di _liberarsi_ dalla prigionia di quel corpo non suo. Lily, che era seduta sul suo letto, sentì le palpebre calare, ma si sforzò di restare vigile.  
Vedeva qualcosa, come un’ombra… Un’ombra che si addensava, davanti a lei, definendo i contorni piano piano.  
Tom era cieco, non si sentiva _solido_ , in un certo senso; eppure sapeva di trovarsi di fronte a Lily, perché si sentiva ancora _legato_ a lei. Man mano sentiva la sua figura farsi reale, incominciò a scorgere qualcosa. Come una macchia di colore confuso, fino a che il mondo non apparve distinto ai suoi occhi.  
Fissare Lily Luna standole davanti era davvero… _Strano_.  
Ma la sensazione durò meno di un secondo, perché, come una sorta di rinculo, Tom si sentì _tirare_ e _sfaldarsi_ e, quasi subito, si ritrovò di nuovo prigioniero di Lily.  
L’ultima cosa che aveva visto, prima di scomparire, era il busto di Lily cadere sul letto.  
“… Ehi? Ci sei?”  
Non sentì più niente per qualche minuto, poi Lily riemerse.  
“Cosa… Cos’è successo?”  
Non aveva perso la brutta abitudine di parlare con lui ad alta voce, ma, perlomeno, lo faceva solo se erano soli. Forse non gli si stava nemmeno rivolgendo: era confusa, e ci mise qualche minuto a ricordare, mentre cercava, inutilmente, di mettersi a sedere.  
Sembrava che le forze l’avessero abbandonata.  
“Tom.” sussurrò poi.  
“Sei svenuta.” disse lui, cercando di aiutarla.  
“Ho notato. Ma ha funzionato, giusto?”  
“Per meno di un secondo. E non credo di essere diventato reale; mi sentivo… Come un fantasma, poco più di puro spirito.”  
Lily riuscì finalmente a puntellarsi sui gomiti, anche se stava tremando.  
“… Devo solo diventare più forte.” disse, non rivolgendosi direttamente a lui.  
Era una considerazione che faceva con se stessa.

***

Aveva deciso di provare ad entrare a far parte della squadra di Quidditch.  
Era un ottimo allenamento anche quello, e forse l’avrebbe aiutata a socializzare. La verità era che aveva perso l’occasione l’anno prima, e ormai tutti i suoi compagni si erano trovati degli amici, e avevano formato dei gruppetti.  
Isolandola.  
Non che si dispiacesse: le piaceva avere tempo per se stessa, non dover rendere conto a nessuno. E qualcuno che conosceva, nel castello, era presente: come buona parte dei suoi cugini, con cui era sempre andata d’accordo.  
Però era bene che lei si abituasse anche, ecco, a stare _in mezzo alla gente_.  
Tom non la pensava come lei; qualche volta ne avevano pure discusso.  
“La mia priorità sei tu.” chiudeva sempre lei la discussione “Ma non posso studiare e allenarmi e basta. È il mio corpo, e la mia vita, e devo fare anche ciò che credo giusto.”  
La squadra di Quidditch le era sembrato un buon compromesso.  
Avrebbe tenuto in allenamento il corpo e avrebbe avuto qualcuno con cui parlare.  
Si allenò duramente, prima del provino. Anni di allenamento per le arti marziali l’avevano dotata di una buona mira, ottimi riflessi e potenza nelle braccia; decise così di tentare di diventare battitrice.  
Inutile dire che passò le selezioni al primo tentativo.  
Il capitano, tale Smith, era restio ad accettare una ragazza in squadra, ma la sua prova fu talmente brillante che lei divenne la prima donna giocatrice di Serpeverde da decenni, o qualcosa di simile.  
Alla fine, comunque, il suo piano fallì per metà: era entrata in squadra, aveva conosciuto sì i suoi compagni, ma erano tutti più grandi e non interessati ad una ragazzina come lei, quindi si era trovata comunque senza amici. Più di qualche parola scambiata in Sala Comune, a proposito di strategie di Volo, non aveva ottenuto.  
“Te l’avevo detto che era inutile.”  
Certe volte Lily si chiedeva se lo facesse apposta.  
Tom era molto importante per lei, ma pensava, in un certo senso, solo a se stesso. Non era entusiasta delle sue iniziative; anzi, molte volte la sminuiva.  
Ma era comunque l’unico amico che avesse, e _non poteva_ litigare con lui, no davvero, quindi Lily si faceva passare presto le sue crisi di rabbia. Non che fosse davvero arrabbiata con lui, ma ogni tanto avrebbe quantomeno voluto potergli tenere il muso, o una cosa simile… Fare la parte dell’ _offesa_. E avrebbe anche avuto ragione.  
Sfortunatamente, Tom leggeva la sua mente e il suo cuore, ed era quindi in grado di ricondurla alla ragione in tempi brevi.  
“Concentrati, Lily. Non volevi vedermi?”  
Alla fine, il Quidditch servì a qualcosa.  
Fu solo verso la fine del terzo anno, vero, ma Tom riuscì a distaccarsi da Lily e a divenire quella specie di fantasma a colori, e Lily non solo sopportava la trasformazione senza cedimenti, ma la sosteneva anche abbastanza a lungo.  
Un paio d’ore era il suo massimo.  
Avere Tom con sé per quel tempo, e poterlo guardare negli occhi, soprattutto, rese il loro rapporto, in un certo senso, più _pulito_ ; più _vero_.  
Potevano parlare faccia a faccia e, pian piano, Lily desiderò riuscire a toccarlo. Anche solo per stringerli la mano. Anche solo per abbracciarlo un secondo.  
“Diventa più forte e ce la farai.” la sosteneva Tom, lasciando che la sua espressione di solito severa venisse sostituita con un sorriso.  
Dopotutto, stava procedendo tutto per il meglio.  
Presto avrebbe potuto aspirare ad un corpo tutto suo.

***

Successe quando Lily aveva compiuto da poco i quattordici anni.  
Si trovava nel suo dormitorio e stava facendo uno strano sogno.  
Tom era sopra di lei, sul letto, e le sorrideva. Lei si sentì arrossire, e notò che la camicia del ragazzo era leggermente sbottonata.  
Le sensazioni del suo corpo la confondevano. Non capiva se era sogno o realtà: era come bloccata a metà, in uno strano dormiveglia.  
E poi Tom, così _reale_ , le percorse il corpo con le dita, fino ad arrivare alla sua intimità. Scostò la camicia da notte e le mutandine, e intanto con il viso si era avvicinato, e le stava baciando il collo…  
Si svegliò di colpo, mettendosi a sedere. Il cuore le batteva forte nel petto e si sentiva strana.  
Aveva caldo, caldo nel basso ventre.  
Tom comparve davanti a lei.  
Aveva uno sguardo strano: sembrava arrabbiato, ma allo stesso tempo frenetico.  
“Cos’è successo?” sussurrò Lily, timorosa di svegliare le altre compagne. Nel frattempo, il calore continuava a crescere, e lei cercò di trarne un po’ di sollievo, chiudendo le gambe e strofinando le cosce fra loro.  
“Hai fatto un sogno.”  
“L’hai visto?”  
Lily si sentì arrossire, improvvisamente imbarazzata. Non era stupida: aveva sentito i suoi compagni parlare dell’argomento altre volte, e ne aveva anche letto… Ma non l’aveva mai _provato_.  
Improvvisamente lucida, si rese conto di essere _eccitata_.  
“Io vedo tutto.”  
Tom si avvicinò e si sedette ai piedi del letto. Ovviamente non era seduto _davvero_ : non aveva un corpo solido ma, al pari dei fantasmi, poteva imitare il gesto.  
“Chiudi le tende del baldacchino e silenzia.”  
Lily osservò Tom per un lungo momento, prima di obbedirgli. Il suo sguardo aveva ancora quella luce, che… Che la eccitava _maggiormente_.  
Tom era seccato, e frustrato. Ed _eccitato_. Era legato alle sensazioni della ragazzina: non poteva fare a meno di essere coinvolto. E lei aveva sognato lui, che faceva delle cose, e così, nello spazio privato della sua coscienza, il sogno si era fuso e lui aveva sognato la stessa cosa, ma a ruoli invertiti.  
Lui era sopra e la toccava, la baciava. Anche lui aveva sentito il calore nel ventre, ma era diverso dal suo.  
 _Come se avesse avuto ancora un corpo._  
Ovviamente, tutto questo non era possibile. Tom non aveva un corpo e si sentì incredibilmente frustrato dal fatto; molto più in quel momento di quanto non lo fosse mai stato.  
Si era fatto trascinare dalle sensazioni di lei e non riusciva a liberarsene. La voglia gli pervadeva l’anima, ma non poteva soddisfarla, neppure in quel corpo spirituale.  
C’era un solo modo per far finire tutto.  
“Apri le gambe.”  
Confusa, Lily cercò di protestare.  
“Lily, fallo. Devi… Devi toccarti. Darti piacere. Io non posso farlo per te, quindi…”  
“Ma è…”  
Non sapeva che dire. Imbarazzante? _Sbagliato?_  
Come poteva… Come poteva anche solo _pensare_ di soddisfarsi, se lui la guardava? C’era quel calore, che premeva in lei, ma lei…  
Non sarebbe _mai_ stata in grado di soddisfarsi, comprese poi, perché Tom era _sempre_ nella sua testa.  
E quella era una cosa privata; doveva esserlo. Le sue compagne non lo facevano in pubblico; i suoi compagni pure. Sapeva che le cose andavano così, che sarebbe toccato pure a lei, ma non aveva mai ragionato a fondo sulla questione…  
 _Non_ _poteva_ masturbarsi.  
“È inutile: sai anche te che o lo fai così, con me, o niente.”  
“… Niente?” azzardò, timida.  
Tom si avvicinò di più col viso, ed era _così terribilmente simile al suo sogno…_  
“Pensi che le prossime volte non sarà uguale? Pensi di poter soffocare per sempre questo impulso?”  
“Io non…”  
Tom si ritrasse, poi sorrise. Nei suoi occhi brillava ancora la stessa _voglia_ che lei aveva scorto prima.  
“Sognavi _me_.” puntualizzò “Quindi desideri _me_. Cosa c’è di meglio che mostrarmi quello che vorresti? Non posso farlo, _non ancora_ , ma posso imparare.”  
Lily deglutì.  
Non ancora? Tom le avrebbe davvero fatto…? Quando? Quando avrebbe avuto un corpo?  
E poi Lily _sentì_ la mano di Tom sul suo fianco, anche se non era possibile, e lui non si era neanche mosso. Sentì la mano scendere, come nel suo sogno, e, timidamente, la sua mano destra si sovrappose a quella immaginaria.  
“Apri le gambe.” ripeté Tom, il tono appena un po’ più roco.  
Lei aprì, e lui avvicinò una mano alla sua intimità. La guardava… In modo _famelico_. Lei si scostò la camicia da notte, e lui vide le mutande bagnate.  
Quando la sua mano raggiunse le sue grandi labbra, al di sopra della stoffa, Tom unì le sue dita spirituali alle sue. Non poteva sentire il tocco, certo, ma era come… Era _strano_.  
Lily si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro.  
Capì, in quel momento, perché Tom le avesse fatto silenziare il letto.  
Tom aveva passato un breve, brevissimo periodo della sua adolescenza in cui gli ormoni aveva fatto il suo corso. Lui li dominava, li soggiogava, ma, ogni tanto, non poteva far altro che cedere ai piaceri della carne.  
Ovviamente, era sempre solo. Atti di auto-erotismo erano gli unici che si fosse concesso, perché fare qualcosa con qualcun altro l’avrebbe _legato_ , in un certo senso. E lui, ovviamente, non voleva legami.  
Ora era costretto a stare con quella ragazzina; il suo stesso spirito non poteva esistere se non attingeva alla forza di quel corpo. L’eccitazione… L’eccitazione era tutta un’altra cosa.  
Non aveva mai creduto di potersi sentire così. Lily _non si preoccupava affatto_ di tenere sotto controllo i suoi impulsi. Aveva avuto un momento di pudore, ma poi era passato e lei non si era fatta problemi a toccarsi, davanti a lui.  
E lui, per la prima volta in vita sua, vide il corpo di una donna.  
Si eccitò tanto che desiderò, per la prima volta _desiderò intensamente_ , possedere un corpo per poterla prendere, nel senso più fisico del termine.  
Lily si era abbassata leggermente le mutande e stava ‘mostrando le sue grazie’ a Tom. Con le dita passava fra le grandi labbra, timorosa di approfondire di più il tocco.  
Non guardava direttamente Tom, aveva la testa girata per la vergogna, ma ogni tanto lo osservava di sottecchi. E lui aveva sempre _quella luce nello sguardo_ … E le sue dita di spirito si muovevano con le sue: non sapeva come, ma poteva _sentirlo_.  
L’eccitazione era ormai al massimo e Lily Luna premette sul clitoride, gemendo. Iniziò a massaggiarsi, dapprima piano e cercando di non farsi sfuggire neppure un sospiro, poi più forte e non curandosi dei suoi ansiti. Aveva fatto l’incantesimo silenziante, solo Tom la sentiva, e andava tutto bene.  
Meravigliosamente bene, in effetti.  
La sua eccitazione crebbe, arrivò ad un apice e lo superò ancora. Poi, una volta che venne, sperimentando l’orgasmo, Lily poté quasi sentire il suo utero contrarsi dal piacere.  
Una strana sensazione di pace l’avvolse, e lei chiuse gli occhi, soddisfatta.  
Tom aveva sentito tutte le sue sensazioni, facendole proprie. L’eccitazione e l’orgasmo femminile erano… Diversi, ma appaganti allo stesso modo. E lui si era sentito come a metà: diviso fra ciò che aveva conosciuto e ciò che invece non gli apparteneva.  
Il fuoco nel ventre si era comunque spento, una volta che Lily fu soddisfatta, ma gli lasciò un retrogusto amaro, segno che avrebbe tanto voluto avere un corpo con cui confrontarsi.  
Disse a Lily di risistemarsi mutande e camicia da notte, prima di sparire e rintanarsi nell’angolo della sua mente che ormai era la sua casa.  
Era a metà fra il soddisfatto, il pensieroso ed il _furioso_.  
Si era fatto dominare dalla carne, e non era nemmeno carne _sua_! Ma, al contempo, lasciarsi andare era stato… Ah, non trovava le parole per esprimersi.  
Di sicuro aveva fatto un’esperienza unica.  
Ora come ora, desiderava ancora il suo corpo, ma non per lo stesso motivo di prima: voleva solo essere in grado di recidere quel legame, di tornare a dominare se stesso, senza che una ragazzina potesse tenerlo legato a sé non solo con la mente, ma anche tramite simili espedienti carnali.  
Voleva solo essere di nuovo _libero_.


	3. Contatto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Torno di nuovo con l’aggiornamento di questa mini-long… Credo che il prossimo sarà l’ultimo capitolo, anche se… *sospira* Mi conoscete, no?  
> Ecco, ho ideato già tutto il seguito -.-“ non so ancora se postarlo qui o solo su AO3, date le tematiche, quindi non posso dirvi nulla per il momento.  
> Intanto, vi auguro buona lettura! :)

**Contatto**

Lily non aveva il coraggio di parlare con Tom.  
Si vergognava, si vergognava _terribilmente_ , e il peggio era che non poteva ignorare Tom, perché lui era _nella sua mente_.  
Tom aveva passato un giorno in silenzio, a tormentarsi per le sensazioni di cui era stato vittima. Nella sua vita precedente, se così si poteva dire, era stato ben attento a non farsi dominare da niente... E, adesso, bastavano le sensazioni di una ragazzina in preda agli ormoni per destabilizzarlo.  
Se solo avesse di nuovo avuto il suo corpo, o quantomeno un corpo solo suo... Di sicuro non sarebbe successo nulla; anche se avesse dovuto riattraversare l'adolescenza, lui si sarebbe controllato.  
E invece... E invece era stato _bello_. Cedere alle sensazioni.  
Frustrante, perché non poteva provarle appieno. Aveva riflettuto, si era arrabbiato con se stesso, ma a nulla era valso. Da qualche parte dentro di sé, stava nascendo il desiderio di avere di nuovo un corpo tutto suo per _fare quelle cose_. Con Lily. Per poterla schiacciare con il suo peso e prenderla, preda del suo desiderio. Ma quella era una cosa che non riusciva ad ammettere nemmeno a se stesso, figurarsi a lei.  
Lily aveva accolto con sollievo quel giorno di mutismo, e anche con una certa ansia. Aveva avuto il tempo di riflettere sulla sua vergogna, ignara che Tom potesse comunque sentirla, ma nello stesso tempo era preoccupata dalla non-reazione del ragazzo. Era arrabbiato? Preoccupato? Triste? Che cosa?!  
Quando riprese a parlarle, lui si comportò normalmente. Lily capì che era in corso un tacito accordo di non parlarne, e si adagiò con sollievo su esso. Non avrebbe retto un confronto simile; era meglio dimenticare e andare avanti.  
Solo che il suo corpo non la pensava così.  
Ci aveva provato, davvero, a trattenersi, a concentrarsi su altro, come lo studio e gli allenamenti. Aveva pensato persino a Tom, aveva ripreso a parlare con lui della loro missione, quella di renderlo di nuovo reale, con un corpo tutto suo.  
Ma, di notte, quando le sue difese erano abbassate, nei suoi sogni si faceva sempre vedere quel volto, quello di Tom in preda all'eccitazione che la fissava, e la sua mano che si tendeva verso di lei, e le sue dita così inconsistenti ma anche così _reali_...  
Si era svegliata più volte e aveva cercato qualche diversivo per spegnere il fuoco che sentiva dentro. Si alzava, andava a bere; aveva persino rubato un po' di dolci e, se la passione era troppo, si sfogava mangiando. Quando capitava, Tom non si faceva mai sentire. Restava zitto, forse per non cedere di nuovo, questo lei non poteva saperlo.  
La realtà era che Tom combatteva contro se stesso, cercando di tenere a bada il suo istinto di emergere, di prosciugarla della sua vita e di riottenere un corpo, per poi prenderla, anche così. Sapeva, razionalmente, che sarebbe stato stupido. Si malediceva, dopo ogni volta, per aver anche potuto pensare ad una cosa simile. Sapeva anche che, se lo avesse fatto, sarebbe andato incontro all'autodistruzione. Eppure, ogni volta, _ogni singola volta_ , cadeva preda del desiderio di Lily.  
Era frustrante.  
Era _ignobile_.  
Lui, il più grande Signore Oscuro di tutti i tempi, sopravvissuto anche alla fine della fine, si sentiva peggio di un ragazzino. E non riusciva a farci niente.  
Questa storia doveva finire.

***

Nonostante tutto, dopo più di due mesi di diversivi e astinenza, Lily non riuscì a non cedere.  
Era troppo, era semplicemente troppo, e lei aveva accumulato tutto il desiderio represso, e aveva davvero, davvero, _davvero_ provato ad alzarsi e camminare e bere e mangiare ma, nonostante tutto, il calore era rimasto, ed era lì, nel suo ventre.  
Stava quasi per piangere, Lily, quando si risdraiò sul letto e sussurrò l'incantesimo per non farsi sentire. Le lacrime erano nei suoi occhi e, se non si fosse sforzata di trattenerle, sarebbero cadute.  
 _Perdonami, Tom, non ce la faccio_ , pensò.  
E Tom, allora, di nuovo preda del desiderio, schizzò fuori dal suo corpo, e divenne di nuovo quella figura etera e così reale, se non fosse che lei non poteva toccarlo.  
La guardava, di nuovo con quello sguardo acceso e ardente, ma la sua espressione sembrava furiosa, più che eccitata.  
Era un confine labile, considerò Lily, mentre le sue mani percorrevano il suo corpo, e lei non poteva sapere quanti in realtà Tom fosse _veramente_ arrabbiato, ma non con lei.  
Stava combattendo contro se stesso. Si stava ripetendo quanto fosse stupido il suo desiderio di prenderla lì ed ora, di prosciugarle la vita per morire con lei in un attimo di pura estasi. Oh, sì, riusciva a controllarsi, e poteva vedere la follia dei suoi pensieri. Lui, che aveva fatto di tutto per non morire, ora non avrebbe gettato tutto al vento per un impulso che non era neppure suo, questo era chiaro. Ma il solo fatto che si doveva controllare; che non fosse una cosa _automatica_...  
Tom si chinò su di lei, cercando di trarre tutta la soddisfazione possibile in mezzo a quella frustrazione.  
Come nel suo desiderio più proibito, anche se non era reale. Anche se _lui_ non era reale.  
Le sue mani di spirito ondeggiarono accanto alle braccia di Lily, mentre lui chinava il suo viso, che a volte perdeva i suoi contorni. Lily si stava facendo trascinare, si toccava e perdeva la concentrazione.  
Gemeva.  
Tom chinò il viso sul suo collo e immaginò di sfiorarlo con le labbra, di morderlo. Le sue mani si stavano perdendo sulle linee immaginarie di una carne che non poteva toccare, mentre riusciva a sentire anche lui il calore in quello che doveva essere il suo ventre, che in realtà era il ventre di Lily, e che era comunque totalmente sbagliato.  
Forse cercando di convertire le sensazioni, la sua essenza spirituale cercò di dare una forma concreta e conosciuta a quel piacere, e Tom sentì - o, meglio, percepì che _avrebbe dovuto sentire_ \- l'erezione premere sulla sua veste.  
Le lacrime erano sparite del tutto dal volto di Lily, mentre lei si abbandonava al piacere e l'unica cosa di cui si rendeva conto era Tom sopra di lei, il viso a pochi centimetri dal suo.  
Oh, avrebbe voluto baciarlo. Ci provò, davvero, sollevandosi un po' sui cuscini, ma non sentì assolutamente nulla, mentre le sue labbra si perdevano nel vuoto di cui era fatto il suo spirito. Nulla, nemmeno il freddo dei fantasmi, perché in effetti Tom non era morto come loro. Ma nemmeno caldo come i vivi.  
Lui non rispose al bacio, nel senso che non chiuse gli occhi né l'assecondò, ma rimase fermo a fissarla in quel modo ardente. Sentiva l'apice sempre più vicino e con una mano scese ad aiutarla, anche se ovviamente non faceva alcuna differenza.  
Lily chiuse gli occhi e reclinò il capo, mentre raggiungeva l'orgasmo e il mondo attorno a lei si spegneva per qualche istante.  
Tom si abbandonò alle sue sensazioni e si scostò da lei, rapido, non appena Lily riaprì gli occhi.  
Erano quei momenti di pace assoluta in cui non ci si rende conto di nulla, se non degli echi del piacere.  
Poi, il mondo tornò a girare e il tempo a scorrere, e Lily si sentì molto, molto, molto mortificata.  
"Mi spiace." sussurrò Lily, le lacrime che premevano di nuovo dietro i suoi occhi.  
"No." rispose Tom "Non dirlo."  
"Io..."  
"No." insistette lui "Parliamone."  
Lily non sapeva che dire. Si vergognava, era confusa, e la bruma di soddisfazione rimaneva in sottofondo.  
"Non puoi reprimerti per sempre, Lily." disse Tom, chinandosi di nuovo su di lei "Io lo capisco. Se avessi un corpo, potrei fare di più... O lasciarti in pace, se credi."  
"Io... Tu... Non sei arrabbiato?"  
"Perché dovrei? E' naturale."  
"Ma io pensavo... Tu non mi hai parlato per un giorno e non mi dici mai niente se... Se sento..."  
Tom si sedette di nuovo composto e abbassò lo sguardo, l'espressione seria. Rimase così qualche istante, prima di rispondere.  
"Ho fatto degli errori." disse, infine "Ma non credere che la cosa mi dispiaccia, o mi disgusti, o qualsiasi cosa tu abbia pensato. Va bene, se lo fai. Sono solo..." Tom s'interruppe ancora, cercando le parole. Non voleva dirlo, non davvero, perché era così in contrasto con il suo essere; eppure non poteva fare altrimenti.  
Lily era una persona debole, e andava guidata, se lui voleva avere al possibilità di riavere un corpo.  
"... Sono solo frustrato, Lily, perché quello che senti è tuo, e mi contagi, ma non è come quello che avrei provato io, nella tua stessa situazione."  
Lei non riuscì a cogliere il senso delle sue parole, non subito. Si alzò a sedere e si sporse verso di lui, cercando di attingere alla sua forza e di mantenere l'immagine di Tom stabile, nonostante la stanchezza che la stava sopraffacendo. Aveva bisogno di vederlo in faccia, e parlare pensando non sembrava la soluzione ideale, in quel frangente.  
"Che intendi dire, Tom?"  
Lui la guardò dritto negli occhi.  
"Intendo dire che rivorrei un corpo anche solo per fare queste cose con te, fisicamente."  
La cosa buffa era che lo pensava davvero. Trucchi, inganni e sotterfugi si mescolavano nel suo essere, mentre il desiderio di Lily soddisfatto aleggiava in lui e l'ombra di quello che sarebbe stato per lui premeva ancora, tanto che la sua erezione era ancora ben visibile sotto le vesti.  
Tom si odiava per questo, per quelle sensazioni e per quelle parole che erano uscite dalle sue labbra; si odiava perché erano _reali_.  
Lily sbatté le palpebre più volte, abbassando lo sguardo e arrossendo imbarazzata.  
Poi, dopo un silenzio esageratamente lungo, si decise a rispondere.  
"... Ti aiuterò, Tom. Ti ridarò il tuo corpo."

***

Si era allenata ancora.  
Ogni secondo libero che aveva lo dedicava a rafforzare il suo corpo; a correre, fare addominali, sollevamento pesi, a migliorare la sua mira e la sua forza.  
Il suo corpo era tonico, ma in qualche modo contrastava con le figure esili delle sue compagne di scuola, che continuavano a non parlarle molto. Lei non se ne preoccupava affatto: aveva un obiettivo, aveva Tom, doveva lavorare per lui, ed essere amica di qualche ragazza non la interessava più di tanto. Aveva rinunciato da tempo ad una vita sociale, e tutto in funzione di Tom. Se prima soffriva di tutto ciò, adesso non le importava più: il suo migliore amico era la priorità; donargli un corpo era _essenziale_ , anche perché... Anche perché lui _la voleva_.  
Non si era dimenticata le sue parole. E non era solo il piacere della carne, che bramava.  
C'era qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato nell'avere la persona che amava nella sua testa, nel poterci parlare ogni giorno in ogni momento e per ogni cosa, e non poterlo guardare negli occhi, né stringerlo fra le braccia. Era tutto sbagliato, e Lily avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa, qualsiasi, per poter rimettere tutto in una giusta prospettiva.  
Per la persona che amava.  
Tom osservava con pacato distacco le sue riflessioni, senza mai commentarle.  
Poteva dire di aver fatto innamorare, nella sua vita, un discreto numero di ragazze, o senza volerlo - soprattutto durante l'adolescenza, dove erano una vera e propria seccatura - oppure per sfruttarle - come nel caso della cara Bellatrix. I sentimenti di Lily non l'avrebbero toccato poi così tanto, se lui non fosse riuscito a percepirli appieno, a vederli direttamente.  
Molti modi di dire, ora, gli apparvero sensati. Lily aveva _male al cuore_ se pensava a lui e alla loro situazione; _soffriva_ per tutto questo. Si impegnava perché ci credeva, perché lo voleva, e lui capì per la prima volta come funzionasse l'amore, e in che modo riuscisse a tenere legate le persone. Se aveva avuto un qualche dubbio, in passato, non tanto sulla fedeltà di persone come Bellatrix, ma sull'effettiva efficacia del metodo in sé... Beh, avrebbe dovuto ricredersi.  
In ogni caso, quei sentimenti erano molto più semplici da evitare, perché a lui totalmente sconosciuti. Non riusciva a farsi imbrigliare dall'amore di Lily: era come se gli mancasse qualcosa, come se non avesse un centro di elaborazione dell'amore.  
Come se fosse senza cuore.  
Poteva vedere l'amore di Lily, poteva immergersi in esso, ma aveva una sorta di barriera naturale che gli impediva di farlo proprio, razionalizzando quel sentimenti, riducendoli a gelosia e possesso. Era come se si trovasse davanti un essere umano con una coda: la vedeva, poteva toccarla, analizzarla. Ma non riusciva ad immaginare di possedere una coda esso stesso: anche se si sforzava, anche se percepiva l'arto fantasma dietro di sé, non era reale.  
Per questo motivo non diceva niente, ma si limitava ad osservare. Vedeva l'impegno di Lily e qualcosa si smuoveva dentro di lui, ma con un errore di fondo. Come un sorriso compiaciuto, al posto di uno affettuoso. Nulla che fosse nuovo, nella sua mente; la variabile, ora, era data dal fatto che sapeva che, almeno per Lily, almeno per _gli altri_ , lui si stava comportando in modo _sbagliato_.  
Provarono e riprovarono, per anni.  
Lily, ormai, era diventata brava, e riusciva a sostenere la sua immagine effimera per lungo tempo, consumando solo poca energia.  
Diversa, invece, era la questione del corpo.  
Era un blocco più mentale che fisico. Lily non riusciva davvero a costruire dentro di sé l'immagine di un corpo, quindi non riusciva a materializzare i suoi desideri. Una persona normale non ci pensava mai, così abituata a vedere l'esteriorità di una persona, ma dover tener presente i muscoli, i nervi, i vasi sanguigni... Tutto, insomma... Non era per niente facile. Senza contare che Lily non conosceva così a fondo l'anatomia.  
Neppure con tutto l'aiuto di Tom riuscirono a fare qualcosa. Era una situazione disperata, e non sembrava esserci alcuna soluzione.  
Avevano provato a parlare di altro, ma il problema era che, beh, non esisteva nessun incantesimo o procedura, neppure oscura, che potesse creare un corpo funzionante dal nulla.  
Non poteva far bere a Lily il sangue di unicorno, perché sarebbe entrato in circolo nel suo corpo, e non ne avrebbe creato uno nuovo per Tom. L'avrebbe condannata e basta e, sebbene non avesse esitato un secondo, in passato, a fare la stessa cosa con Raptor, ora la faccenda era diversa. Lily non era una ragazza che possedeva; non poteva pretendere di aumentare il suo potere e schiacciarla, perché se l'avesse uccida sarebbe morto. Raptor, invece, era stato nient'altro che un contenitore vuoto da abitare, da usare, mentre la sua immortalità era comunque garantita dai suoi Horcrux.  
Poi, c'era una piccola, piccolissima, parte di Tom che non avrebbe voluto uccidere Lily. Non se n'era mai fatto un problema, in passato, eppure adesso non riusciva a pensarci, non razionalmente. Inconsciamente, evitava quel passaggio, ed evitava qualsiasi domanda in merito a quel suo non-pensiero.  
In ogni caso, neppure bere l'eventuale elisir della lunga vita gli avrebbe restituito un corpo. A parte che la pietra filosofale era andata distrutta, l'effetto sarebbe stato quello di allungare la vita di Lily, e non la sua; o meglio, lui avrebbe vissuto nella mente di Lily per sempre, e non era quello che voleva.  
Il rituale oscuro con cui era risorto una volta non poteva più compiersi. L'aveva già fatto una volta, in passato, e ora non aveva più un nemico, né le ossa di suo padre. Inoltre, avrebbe dovuto procurarsi prima un altro corpo, e non poteva farlo. C'era volto un neonato morto da poco, il corpo ancora caldo, e il latte della sua fidata Nagini per risorgere la prima volta, sebbene in quella forma debole. L'aveva fatto, sottoponendosi ad un rituale molto oscuro con il suo fidato Barty, solo perché aveva già in mente il piano per riprendersi il suo corpo intero, originale.  
Lily non sarebbe mai stata in grado di compiere quel rituale per lui, e si sarebbe rifiutata persino di cercare il bambino. Era una persona debole, vero, e manipolabile, vero anche questo, ma se avesse _capito_... Se avesse _sospettato_... Forse si sarebbe buttata da una rupe, per la disperazione.  
Era il genere di persona debole che era stata sua madre, incapace di vivere senza uno scopo o una passione, neppure per il suo stesso figlio.  
Quindi, erano ad un punto morto.  
Il piano di Tom prevedeva di avere un corpo, anche solo un corpo debole, per poi andare nella foresta proibita e bere esso stesso il sangue di unicorno. Avrebbe ottenuto di nuovo un corpo forte e vigoroso, e avrebbe protetto Lily in quanto suo ultimo Horcrux, e cercato un modo alternativo per proteggersi dalla morte... Se Lily fosse riuscita, l'avrebbe convinta in qualche modo. Ma, così... Non poteva fare niente.  
Accadde solo quando ormai le speranza sembrava perse per sempre, alla fine del settimo anno scolastico di Lily.  
Si era allenata così tanto che diversi talent-scout del Quidditch avevano messo gli occhi su di lei, proponendole di entrare in squadra una volta finita Hogwarts.  
Lei stava valutando le varie offerte, discutendone anche con Tom e con i suoi genitori e fratelli. Era il suo primo vero dialogo che aveva con la famiglia, dato che era sempre stata una persona riservata e silenziosa: in realtà, Lily stava bene solo con Tom, e non aveva mai perso di vista il suo obiettivo. In effetti, tutte quelle attenzioni da parte della sua famiglia la opprimevano e la confondevano, e lei aveva tirato un sospiro di sollievo tornando ad Hogwarts dopo le vacanze di Pasqua.  
Era di nuovo in uno di quei momenti in cui l'eccitazione prendeva il sopravvento, confondendola.  
Ormai ci aveva fatto l'abitudine, vero, anche se cercava di trattenersi comunque, di non disturbare Tom. Quella volta non ce l'aveva fatta: era una ragazza, ne aveva _bisogno_.  
Tom uscì come al solito dalla sua mente, assumendo quella forma effimera, anche lui pervaso dall'eccitazione. Guardava Lily in modo famelico, mentre lei silenziava il letto e chiudeva le tende, mentre si spogliava della camicia da notte e si beava del suo sguardo.  
Le piaceva, vedere Tom così coinvolto. Avrebbe voluto solo che lui potesse partecipare attivamente, e allora non ci sarebbe più stata l'esitazione, né la vergogna.  
Lily iniziò a toccarsi e i contorni di Tom tremolarono, come al solito, mentre lei perdeva la concentrazione.  
Poi, ad un certo punto, qualcosa esplose, e una situazione nuova venne a crearsi: Tom, preda delle sensazioni così eccitanti e sbagliate, aveva inconsciamente attinto al suo desiderio di possedere Lily, e aveva fatto sì che i suoi contorni fossero di nuovo nitidi, _solidi_.  
Lily se ne rese conto e smise di toccarsi, ma questo deconcentrò Tom che non riuscì a contenere i contorni.  
Non aveva avuto di nuovo un corpo; non aveva sentito il cuore battere, o il bisogno di respirare, o qualsiasi altra sensazione; solo, era un contenitore solido in cui incanalare la sua eccitazione, in cui trasformarla in concretezza.  
"Continua." disse, e suonò come un ordine, nonostante la voce roca.  
Lily cercò di concentrarsi di nuovo sul fuoco nel suo ventre, e riprese a toccarsi. Tom sfruttò ancora l'energia di quelle sensazioni per riprendere possesso di, beh, quella specie di pseudo-corpo... E, poi, saltò letteralmente addosso a Lily.  
La sua bocca trovò quella della ragazza, e si diedero il loro primo, vero bacio. Lei gli aveva afferrato la testa e se l'era premuta addosso, più _avida_ , e Tom aveva notato che la sua lingua era umida di saliva, nonostante tutto. Forse perché si erano salvati solo quei pezzi di lui che servivano per portare a termine il suo desiderio in superficie, per riuscire a soddisfare se stesso.  
La toccò e la baciò, preda delle sensazioni, che ora sentiva in modo doppio, sia come apparivano a Lily, che come _sarebbero dovute essere_. O forse era solo un'illusione, ma non importava. Fintantoché l'erezione gli premeva sulle vesti, che scomparvero nel nulla appena Tom si accorse di loro - erano _superflue_ , era uno spreco di energia inutile materializzarle - andava tutto bene, e sentiva anche il lui il giusto calore all'interno di sé.  
Una piccola parte di lui si accorse che si era lasciato andare, _troppo_ , definitivamente.  
Un'altra parte rispose ad essa che questo era il segreto, che solo lasciandosi andare era riuscito a riavere un corpo, o comunque qualcosa di simile.  
Il resto poi si perse, vinto dalle sensazioni.  
Lily era _calda_ , questo lo percepiva distintamente. Poteva toccare la sua pelle bollente, il suo seno turgido, la sua intimità bagnata.  
Tom toccò e leccò e morse ed esplorò ogni cosa, preda del desiderio di entrambi, prima di decidere che non ne poteva più, che doveva soddisfarsi.  
Guardò Lily negli occhi giusto un secondo, sovrastandola, e nel suo sguardo c’era quel desiderio ardente e la decisione di chi vuole una cosa e la otterrà a qualsiasi costo. Lily non aveva avuto neppure il tempo di pensare; non credeva che Tom ce l’avrebbe fatta davvero, e la sua prima volta, così… Ma Tom aveva già premuto, aveva già disfato ogni sua difesa e aveva spinto, incurante del suo dolore.  
Tom percepì il calo di eccitazione, il dolore della penetrazione forzata, e i suoi contorni tremarono appena, retti dal suo stesso desiderio, mentre Lily riprendeva il controllo.  
Lei non credeva che fosse così; insomma, aveva un po’ di cultura generale, sapeva che avrebbe fatto male, però… Si soffermò sulla sensazione di completezza, per far passare il dolore; si sentì _piena_ , ed era _piena di Tom_ , lo sapeva, e non avrebbe potuto desiderare altro.  
Lui, che l’aveva fissata per un lungo istante, riprese a baciarla, a toccarla.  
Ben presto Lily si ritrovò di nuovo nella giusta disposizione d’animo, e prese a muoversi, stringendo le sue mani sulla schiena del ragazzo e concedendosi a lui completamente, senza alcun pudore.  
Tom dettava il ritmo, la sovrastava e procedeva spedito, verso la sua soddisfazione personale. Lily cercava di stargli dietro, e pensò di esserci riuscita, quando lo sentì arrivare al limite insieme a lei.  
Prima del momento dell’orgasmo, lui non aveva mai emesso un suono, un gemito. Eppure, col sopraggiungere dell’estati, si era lasciato andare.  
Tom uscì da Lily, doppiamente soddisfatto, e sentì le forze abbandonarlo; sentì il corpo sfaldarsi e svanire, mentre Lily rimaneva sdraiata sul letto con gli occhi socchiusi, preda del piacere.  
La parte di lui che si stava già arrabbiando – si sarebbe dato uno schiaffo, se avesse potuto – venne messa a tacere dal resto della sua mente, che stava già osservando i pro della situazione.  
Dunque, era stato in grado di scoprire il segreto per emergere.  
Non era come un corpo _vero_ , ma era sicuramente meglio di niente.  
Nonostante non gli piacesse essere preda delle emozioni e dell’eccitazione, non poteva far altro fintantoché abitava in Lily… E, ora che sapeva come fare, sicuramente avrebbe trovato il modo di sfruttare la cosa.  
Per rinascere, e tornare a dominare il mondo magico.


	4. Mostro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stasera la mia mente aveva bisogno di uno svago e, siccome mi era stato chiesto e avevo comunque già iniziato a scrivere il capitolo… Eccomi qua.  
> Il prossimo sarà l’ultimo, vi avverto, anche se ho in mente un seguito della storia… Possibile solo su AO3, temo.  
> Nel frattempo, vi ringrazio per la pazienza e vi lascio alla lettura! :)

** Mostro **

Lily Luna era stata presa come riserva nelle Holidays Harpies.

Aveva accettato quel posto perché era una squadra femminile e, sebbene lei fosse molto allenata, ancora non poteva competere con la forza di un battitore maschio. Ripagava la sua inferiorità fisica con la mira, comunque, e ogni giorno continuava a sottoporsi ad estenuanti allenamenti.

Nessuno sapeva che lo faceva per Tom.

Lui era diventato strano. La obbligava a farlo emergere quasi sempre, cercando di andarsene e lasciandola insoddisfatta. L'aveva portata in diversi posti, costretta contro la sua volontà. Lily sentiva la furia crescere in lui, e ne era spaventata.

Non capiva.

Che fine aveva fatto il suo Tom, dolce e comprensivo?

La verità era che lui non ne poteva più di questa situazione. Aveva una specie di corpo morto e vuoto, che non riusciva a mantenere il tempo necessario per fissarlo in modo definitivo.

Lily Luna non aiutava. Se lui non correva sulla scia della sua eccitazione, se lui non la soddisfava e non si soddisfava, non riusciva ad essere reale. La pelle si sfaldava attorno a lui, e il suo desiderio non era mai abbastanza.

Aveva detto a Lily di toccarsi, di non distrarsi. Lei non ne era in grado, sembrava essersi dimenticata. Perché il piacere che lui riusciva a donarle era superiore a quello dell'autoerotismo, e Lily quindi non riusciva a definire i contorni della sua essenza.

Si era arrabbiato, più e più volte.

Lily tentava, tentava davvero con tutte le sue forze, ma non riusciva.

Aveva pianto in diverse occasioni, sentendo solo il silenzio ostinato di Tom dentro la sua testa. Credeva di non essere abbastanza per lui, e in effetti era proprio così.

Però lei l'amava. Possibile che anche lui non capisse? Che non vedesse i suoi sforzi? Credeva che le facesse piacere godere di lui solo come amante, senza poterlo vivere sul serio, senza poterlo abbracciare e baciare in situazioni normali? 

Senza poter andare mano nella mano con lui, presentandolo al mondo.

Tom taceva e lei si sentiva ad un punto morto, sempre più depressa. Si buttava nell'allenamento con tutte le sue forze, ma non era mai abbastanza.

Mai.

"Dovresti distrarti, uscire un po'. Sei troppo seria, fai troppi sforzi: cerca di goderti la vita."

Oliver Baston, il responsabile della squadra, era venuta a parlarle per l'ennesima volta.

Non aveva legato molto con il resto della squadra, era questo il problema. Non poteva giocare come titolare non perché le mancasse il talento o la forza, quando perché non era riuscita a creare la giusta intesa con le sue compagne.

Ma loro erano così frivole, sciocche.

Tutte le volte che si soffermava a pensarlo, a pensare a loro e a trarne le conclusioni, si chiedeva se quelle fossero parole sue o di Tom. Aveva un attimo di turbamento, ma poi era tutto come prima: lavorare, allenarsi. E poi abbandonarsi ai piaceri della carne, far emergere Tom e tentare, in tutti i modi, di averlo con sé per sempre.

Lui non le parlava mai dei suoi piani. Lei sapeva che aveva in mente qualcosa, lo leggeva nel suo sguardo furioso mentre la possedeva, lo capiva dal suo cedere ogni volta a lei, mentre avrebbe voluto resistere in altro modo.

Faceva male quasi come la prima volta, eppure Lily non si sottraeva a quella tortura, perché sapeva che alla fine sarebbe arrivato il piacere più grande.

Lo faceva per Tom.

Lui sembrava non vedere neanche i suoi sforzi. A stento le parlava, negli ultimi mesi. Lei sentiva solo il gelo pervaderle la mente e preferiva non toccare quel tasto, così erano a corto di argomenti.

Il Quidditch non gli interessava.

I consigli di Oliver Baston non gli interessavano.

Niente sembrava interessare a Tom, nemmeno quando lo stesso Oliver l'aveva invitata a cena.

Lei, confusa e imbarazzata, non essendo abituata a trattare con la gente, aveva cercato di rimandare.

Nessuna reazione, da parte del ragazzo che amava.

In compenso, la sera si era trovata ferma al limitare di un bosco.

Come svegliandosi all'improvviso aveva sussultato, non capendo.

_ Dove mi trovo? Perché sono qui? _

_ Spogliati. _

Tom era tornato a parlarle, solo per darle ordini.

Faceva freddo; Lily si strinse di più nella felpa.

_ Ho detto spogliati. _

Non capiva. Non si ricordava di essere mai andata in un posto simile, come era possibile che...?

_ Ti ho portato io qui. _

La sorpresa, la comprensione, il sollievo e infine il turbamento.

Tom l'aveva portata lì e lei non se lo ricordava.

Tom l'aveva portata lì e lei aveva perso la cognizione del tempo.

E non sapeva neanche che erano venuti a fare o, meglio, non ne capiva il senso.

_ Fai ciò che ti dico, Lily. _

Il tono di Tom, prima arrabbiato, era diventato ora morbido, come una carezza sulla pelle.

Oh, le era mancato così tanto, così tanto…

Lily armeggiò con la felpa e la fece scivolare a terra. Aveva paura che qualcuno potesse vederla, per non parlare del freddo, ma si fidava di Tom. Nonostante tutto.

Lui emerse, un’ombra tremolante di fronte a lei. Le disse di spogliarsi del tutto, di sdraiarsi sulle foglie, di iniziare a toccarsi.

Lily non era molto comoda, ma fece come le era stato detto. Sapeva a cosa sarebbe andata incontro; sapeva che Tom l’avrebbe presa e non ne vedeva l’ora. Quei momenti, quelli in cui Tom la osservava con il desiderio premente e rabbioso, le facevano capire che lui teneva davvero a lei.

Altrimenti non le avrebbe chiesto di concedersi. Altrimenti non sarebbe riuscito ad emergere solo perché lei si toccava. Non poteva essere così facile; non poteva svuotare la mente solo attraverso il corpo…

Lily sospirò e i suoi pensieri si fecero distanti; sfumarono dalla coscienza fino a perdersi nel calore che le cresceva nel ventre.

“Chiudi gli occhi.”

Un sussurro morbido, mentre Tom si chinava su d lei e le percorreva il corpo con le dita.

“Sì.” Riuscì a rispondere fra i gemiti.

“Brava, così. Continua a toccarti.”

Il respiro di Tom era freddo contro la sua guancia, ma era anche così famigliare… Si era scaldata, Lily, e non sentiva più la scomodità del posto e il gelo delle foglie.

Tom corse con le dita finché non trovò l’intimità di lei, poi superò il clitoride, dove Lily se la stava cavando da sola, per cercare l’ingresso bagnato delle sue carni. Inserì un dito, lo mosse. Poi ne inserì un altro.

Lily si dimenò appena, andandogli incontro con il bacino. Lui tolse le dita e appoggiò invece la sua erezione, senza però penetrarla.

“Lo senti, Lily?” le chiese, chinandosi ancora per sussurrarle all’orecchio “Se fai la brava, presto sarò tuo.”

A quella parole lei spalancò gli occhi, sorpresa.

“Cosa…?”

Lui la zittì mettendole un dito sulla bocca.

“Continua a tenere gli occhi chiusi. Assapora questo momento, questa attesa. Fallo per me, Lily.”

E lei, come ogni volta, obbedì.

Tom si alzò in piedi, piano. Restò fermo un attimo, assicurandosi di non sparire. Nulla, Lily era di nuovo concentrata.

Benissimo. Poteva dare il via al suo piano.

Erano in una foresta incantata, non dissimile a quella di Hogwarts. Un patrimonio culturale inestimabile.

Sapeva di non potersi allontanare troppo o troppo in fretta, ma doveva assolutamente trovare un unicorno. Non sapeva se avrebbe potuto berne il suo sangue, in quel corpo privo di cuore e molto probabilmente di stomaco, ma doveva tentare. Sfilò la bacchetta dai jeans di Lily senza fare rumore e si mise alla ricerca della sua vittima.

Doveva fare in fretta. Conosceva alcuni incantesimi oscuri per richiamare le creature, perché un unicorno non si sarebbe mai avvicinato abbastanza a lui, che era meno di una mezza anima e, quindi, _impuro_. Ma si sarebbe dovuto allontanare, o Lily l’avrebbe sentito.

Per un momento, mentre camminava nel folto del bosco, si chiese se l’incantesimo avrebbe attinto alla sua forza o a quella di lei. Non ne era sicuro, ma pensava che Lily avrebbe comunque potuto sopportarlo… Sperava abbastanza da dargli il tempo di uccidere l’animale e di berne il sangue.

In ogni caso, avvertì la propria forza magica decrescere, appena pronunciò le parole. Quello era un bene, perché Lily non se ne sarebbe accorta.

Un cucciolo di unicorno apparve fra gli alberi.

Tom lanciò un Avada Kedavra a colpo sicuro. Non voleva perdere tempo e aveva già appurato che Lily non poteva captare la sua magia.

Si stava avvicinando al corpo, la bacchetta tesa verso lo squarcio nel manto che aveva provocato, quando sentì una voce dietro di sé.

“Che stai facendo?”

Tom si voltò, sorpreso.

Lily Luna non si stava toccando, lui non era concentrato sul sesso, eppure non era sparito.

“Nulla, Lily, torna alla radura…”

“Hai la mia bacchetta.”

Il rossore defluì dalle guance della ragazza, mentre inquadrava quel dettaglio, e Tom si sentì tremare.

“Ho detto che sarei arrivato dopo.” rispose Tom, cercando di mantenere la voce calma, mentre avrebbe solo voluto puntare la bacchetta contro di lei e punirla per aver disobbedito ad un suo ordine.

No, non era più Lord Voldemort. Non aveva ancora quel tipo di potere, e non poteva far del male a Lily.

Poi lei spalancò gli occhi, mettendo finalmente a fuoco tutta la scena.

Vide l’unicorno morto ai piedi di Tom, poco dietro di lui.

“Cosa…?”

La bacchetta scivolò dalle mani del ragazzo, mentre i suoi contorni sfarfallavano.

“Torna alla radura!” urlò, mostrando forse per la prima volta il suo vero volto, facendo sentire la vera furia nella sua voce. Troppo marcata, troppo passionale per essere solo sua. Aveva preso in prestito le emozioni di Lily e questo era un male; avrebbe dovuto reimparare a controllarsi e ad essere freddo come al solito.

E Lily vide, vide il mostro dietro agli occhi, vide una promessa di terrore e dolore nelle iridi di Tom, oh, del _suo_ Tom, e si sentì confusa e persa. E poi, osservando di nuovo l’unicorno morto dietro il corpo evanescente del ragazzo, vide il taglio sul collo e il sangue che colava dall’animale.

_ Mostro. _

Perse il controllo della sua eccitazione e sentì Tom aggrapparsi ad ogni lato del suo essere, pur di restare ancora solido.

_ Mostro. _

Solo un mostro avrebbe potuto dissanguare un unicorno. Il sangue di unicorno non era usato in nessuna pozione… Era sacro…

_ Mostro. _

E poi in lei emerse la consapevolezza, per la prima e unica volta nella vita, di quanto aberrante fosse Tom, di quanto disumano fosse stato il suo gesto. E, allora, si concentrò con ogni fibra del suo essere, facendo sfarfallare il suo ricordo, desiderando con tutta sé stessa di non vederlo più – non lì, non ora –. Si sforzò e riuscì a ricacciarlo di nuovo nella sua mente, dove lo sentì urlare per un solo, lunghissimo, istante.

E poi fu silenzio.

Lily Luna, nuda e tremante, tornò alla radura, si rivestì e si smaterializzò a casa, con l’immagine dell’unicorno morto fisso nella testa. E l’alternanza del terrore e del disgusto di quella scena mista ad un desiderio perverso, che forse non era del tutto suo.

Tom non aveva detto niente.

***

Non si era presentata agli allenamenti per una settimana.

Sua madre aveva cercato di parlarle, ma lei non sapeva cosa dire. Come si può piangere la perdita di una voce nella propria testa? Come si può ricostruire una vita intera, se prima la si è basata sul ricordo di un amico?

Lily si svegliava urlando, in preda agli incubi, e quando i suoi genitori se ne andavano dalla sua stanza singhiozzava nel cuscino chiedendo pietà a Tom, chiedendo il suo perdono.

Poi tornava la consapevolezza e l’orrore, e lei ringraziava Merlino e Morgana e i fondatori di Hogwarts di non riuscirlo più a sentire. Ma sapeva che era lì. Sentiva come una pressione alla fine dei suoi pensieri; un sentimento di fondo che spandeva paura e una promessa di dolore.

Tom non aveva comunque detto niente.

E lei non riusciva a liberarsi del suo fantasma, né a trovare altre ragioni per vivere.

Era intrappolata.

***

Dopo otto giorno, Oliver Baston le mandò un gufo.

_ Ehi, come stai? _

_ I tuoi mi hanno scritto per dirmi che non è un bel periodo, non è che riconsidereresti l’idea di un’uscita, ora? _

_ Secondo me può farti solo che bene. Hai bisogno di svagarti un po’. _

_ Aspetto una tua risposta, _

_ Oliver Baston. _

_ PS: finora ti ho coperto, ma vedi di rimetterti in sesto il più presto possibile, o non potrai continuare a far parte della squadra… Mi spiace, ho dovuto parlarti anche come allenatore, ma per me l’importante è che tu stia bene. _

Lily sorrise.

Forse il suo allenatore non mentiva. 

Forse era ora di cominciare a vivere, come non aveva mai fatto… E forse, a quel punto, Tom l’avrebbe lasciata in pace.

O sarebbe tornato da lei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: non ho idea del perché mi abbia fatto le interlinee =_= scusatemi, non era mia intenzione ma non riesco ad aggiustarlo...


	5. La chiave + Epilogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E anche questa storia è giunta al termine. Mi sento perfida, mwahwahwahwah +_+  
> Per prima cosa, mi scuso per l’html diverso dello scorso capitolo e credo di questo, ma mi pare di capire che l’editor di EFP stia dando problemi a tutti… Nel mio caso, non riesco ad aumentare il carattere .-. Mi affido alla vostra comprensione.  
> Quanto al capitolo e all’epilogo… Vi lascio con i dubbi u.u e con la promessa, prima o poi, del seguito di questa storia. Credo sarà possibile postarla solo su AO3, ma vedrò se riesco a ridefinirla anche attenendomi al regolamento di EFP, “isolando” i capitoli o le parti problematiche u.u  
> Beh, buona lettura! :)  
> Fatemi sapere.  
> PS: me ne stavo completamente dimenticando D: merito a Risa e a questa bellissima canzone dei Subsonica che mi ha fatto conoscere (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0sSpnCJGHoM), che ha fatto da sottofondo mentre scrivevo!

** La chiave **

Lily si era vestita, carina, con una delle poche gonne presenti nel suo armadio e una camicetta azzurra.   
Sua madre l’aveva guardata, spiazzata per un attimo, ma poi con un enorme sorriso, mentre la sua ultima figlia prendeva un pizzico di polvere volante e pronunciava il nome di un bar molto noto fra i giovani.   
E lei era andata, cercando di trattenere il nervosismo e deglutendo più del solito, mentre per la prima volta in vita sua si decideva ad affrontare ‘il mondo fuori’. Nella sua mente, Tom premeva con quella sensazione di sventura, che si fece più intensa quando Lily vide Oliver venirle incontro con un enorme sorriso.   
“Lily! Come stai? Sei guarita?”   
“Sì, io… Sto bene. Penso.”   
Oliver le passò una mano sotto gli occhi, dove lei aveva cercato di coprire alla meglio le occhiaie che le avevano lasciato gli incubi. Non era mai stata molto brava ad armeggiare con i trucchi.   
“Vedo che sei ancora un po’ pallida. Mmmmh… Che ne dici di andare in un posto più, come dire, intimo? Qui c’è troppo rumore, per una persona che si è appena rimessa.”   
Lily annuì. In effetti, nel locale, la musica era abbastanza alta.   
Oliver le tese una mano e lei la strinse, chiudendo gli occhi e preparandosi per la smaterializzazione congiunta.   
Apparirono in quella che sembrava essere la suite di un albergo. Erano in un salottino ben arredato e dall’aria costosa; una doppia porta, dall’altro lato del camino, si apriva su quella che era indubbiamente la camera, dove un materasso dalla strana forma rotonda si riusciva a scorgere.   
Per un attimo, il cuore di Lily perse un battito, ma Oliver la guidò deciso verso un divano, ignorando la camera. Su un piccolo tavolino basso, a portata di mano, c’erano una bottiglia di vino e qualche tartina.   
Così poco avvezza alle relazioni interpersonali, Lily non si accorse che probabilmente tutto era stato programmato ad hoc. Lanciò ancora un’occhiata nervosa alla camera da letto, ma il suo timore si spense appena si ricordò che Oliver era sposato e aveva anche dei figli. Insomma, in ogni caso lui non aveva fatto alcun cenno alla cosa! Ignorava semplicemente la stanza e, adesso, le stava offrendo un bicchiere.   
“Brindiamo alla tua avvenuta guarigione?”   
“Certo, allenatore.”   
Lily Luna non era abituata all’acool: Tom le aveva insegnato a non irretire la mente, a tenersi sempre vigile. Ma Tom, dopotutto, non era lì, se non con quella sensazione di sventura; per una volta, Lily si ritrovò a considerare che forse l’alcool avrebbe potuto spegnere definitivamente la sua presenza.   
In effetti, più beveva e più le sembrava logico: che male poteva esserci in, uhm, tre bicchieri di vino? Lei si sentiva perfettamente normale, solo un po’ più leggera. Tom aveva sicuramente esagerato, parlandole di effetti collaterali. A volte sembrava che lui fosse sul punto di dire qualcosa – e la furia, una furia che non le apparteneva, si propagava nella sua testa mandandole fitte di dolore –, ma lei aveva deciso di ignorarlo. Dopotutto, perché avrebbe dovuto continuare a prestargli attenzione? Perché teneva così tanto a far pace con lui?   
“… Ma non dirmi che sei a stomaco vuoto, Lily. Mangia una tartina, dai.”   
Fino ad ora, la conversazione era proceduta senza che lei partecipasse attivamente. Si ricordava di aver riso, poco prima, forse per una battuta? Le cose non erano molto chiare.   
Appena Oliver le mise sotto il naso una tartina al pomodoro, quasi Lily non vomitò.   
Si era ricordata l’unicorno, il sangue sul pavimento di foglie. Non che fosse rosso, ma dato che era sera le ombre avevano giocato brutti scherzi e lei… Come aveva potuto dimenticarlo? Come aveva potuto pensare di parlare con Tom – o di non parlargli per ripicca al suo mutismo?   
L’espressione della donna vacillò, e Oliver si affrettò a mettere giù la tartina e a sostenerla con le braccia.   
“Ti senti bene?” chiese, anche se la sua espressione era più… Riflessiva, che preoccupata.   
“Non mi piace il pomodoro.” aveva blaterato lei in risposta, cosa che non era affatto vera.   
Allora Oliver aveva sorriso di nuovo e aveva scelto una tartina con il salmone, che Lily aveva mangiato prima di ricominciare a ridere, perché il suo allenatore sembrava stranamente divertente quella sera.

***

La realtà tornò di colpo negli occhi di Tom.   
Lily si rese conto di essere in piedi, seminuda, davanti al letto circolare che l’aveva turbata qualche tempo prima – ore? – solo perché Tom la stava fissando al di sopra… Al di sopra di quella che doveva essere la spalla nuda di Oliver.   
Lui la stava toccando. Qualcuno gemeva e Lily si rese conto, dopo un altro attimo di sbandamento, di essere lei stessa ad emettere quei suoni.   
Tom continuava a fissarla e Oliver sembrava non essersene accorto, preso com’era a darle piacere e a strusciarle la sua erezione sul ventre e a mugulare al suo orecchio. Ma lei poteva vederlo.   
Tom era emerso, perché lei era eccitata, di questo si era resa conto quasi subito. E la stava fissando.   
Non aveva una sguardo carico d’odio, come si era aspettata. Sembrava impassibile, neutro. La bocca era chiusa in una linea sottile e gli occhi sembravano spenti; solo i suoi pugni chiusi tradivano qualcosa di ciò che provava dentro.   
Furia.   
La poteva sentire. Scariche di furia nella sua mente, un dolore che l’aveva fatta gemere in modo diverso, ma in fondo per Oliver era uguale.   
Non abbastanza per spegnere la sua eccitazione. Era come se Tom la stesse _punendo_.   
E lei vide, vide attraverso i sensi annebbiati e leggeri, che la furia di Tom poteva essere solo sintomo di gelosia. Sorrise al suo volto impassibile, mentre alzò una gamba e circondò la vita di Oliver, spingendosi di più contro le sua dita.   
Qualche informazione in merito al fatto che aveva una moglie e dei figli le vennero in mente, ma Lily le scaccio senza troppi sensi di colpa. Non si ricordava neppure com’era finita in quella posizione; di certo moglie e figli non avrebbero sofferto di una cosa che non sarebbe mai venuta a galla. O almeno quello era il suo pensiero in quel momento, una sorta di auto-giustificazione per la vera ragione che la faceva muovere in sincrono con il suo allenatore.   
Le sue dita erano diverse. Più tozze e grosse; forse con qualche callo. Erano diverse dentro di sé ma erano piacevoli in un certo senso allo stesso modo, e Lily si stava gustando il trionfo, una gioia immotivata che l’alcool tramutava in rivalsa nei confronti di Tom.   
Lui aveva ucciso e dissanguato un unicorno.   
Lei lo stava facendo impazzire di gelosia, mentre lui l’aveva ignorata per giorni.   
Non poteva tornare e pretendere che fosse solo sua, non più. Ora Tom avrebbe visto che lei riusciva a vivere anche senza di lui.   
Tom era sinceramente divertito dai pensieri sconnessi della ragazza. Stava analizzando la situazione con freddezza, cercando di restare impassibile, ma era come… In un certo senso, lui si era abituato ad essere il solo a poter possedere Lily Luna, e non solo dal punto di vista fisico. La sua vita gli _apparteneva_ ; lui abitava nella sua mente e l’aveva plagiata sin dalla più tenera età, il fatto che lei _disobbedisse_ era un qualcosa che non poteva accettare. E questo era la causa della sua furia, quella che le riversava nella mente a ondate ravvicinate.   
Lei lo stava sfidando. Lo stava davvero sfidando? Bene, avrebbe dovuto combattere e dimostrarsi all’altezza.   
Oliver si scostò dal corpo di Lily solo per abbassarsi e lasciarle una scia di baci sul seno. Le morse il capezzolo, cosa che la fece gemere, ma Tom le mandò quasi immediatamente un’altra fitta di furia e malessere.    
Lily non si fece abbattere e cercò di concentrarsi sulla sua eccitazione, aggrappandosi con più forza alle spalle del suo allenatore. Dopo altri morsi e altri baci, lei lo fece alzare e cercò con la mano la sua erezione.   
Iniziò a muoversi, incerta, ma Oliver sembrava apprezzare e reclinò la testa all’indietro, chiudendo gli occhi.   
Dopo qualche minuto, la spinse sul letto, e aveva un’espressione famelica sul volto.   
“Non sei vergine, vero?” le chiese, senza darle il tempo di rispondere, prima di aprirle le gambe e penetrarla con una spinta secca.   
Lily inarcò la schiena e fece aderire di più i loro corpi; ancora una volta, piantò le sue unghie nella schiena di lui, come a trasmettergli il dolore della scarica di rabbia che le aveva lanciato Tom.   
Sorrise, soddisfatta. Tom non sarebbe riuscito a deconcentrarla. Non sarebbe riuscito a farla pentire di questo rapporto.   
“Bene.” mormorò Oliver, che aveva appurato la non verginità di Lily dall’entrata facile.   
E poi ci fu solo il tempo di spingere e rincorrersi, mentre Lily combatteva la sua battaglia con Tom nella mente e i pensieri si facevano confusi e dolorosi, come quando aveva avuto la sensazione di _sbagliato_ , come se l’erezione di Oliver non toccasse esattamente i punti giusti a cui lei era abituata.   
Oliver venne qualche tempo dopo, urlando come un pazzo, cosa che ferì le orecchie di Lily più della scarica di odio proveniente da Tom.   
Oh, Tom, _il suo Tom_ , sempre così discreto e silenzioso…   
Lei non aveva raggiunto l’apice, ma al suo allenatore sembrava non importare, o forse Lily aveva finto troppo bene.   
“Puoi rimanere qui tutta la notte.” le disse Oliver, rialzandosi e cercando i vestiti nella camera – Tom sfarfallò e si ridusse a poco meno di un’ombra, come se non volesse farsi vedere da lui – “Domani mattina ti conviene smaterializzarti a casa o usare la metropolvere. Ci vediamo agli allenamenti.”   
Lily non disse niente. Una parte di sé registrò che il suo allenatore, probabilmente, l’aveva fatta bere per poi abusare di lei.   
Non le importava, fintantoché era riuscita di nuovo a comunicare con Tom, anche se a suon di furia. Fintantoché era stata in grado di renderlo _geloso_ …   
Appena Oliver se ne fu andato, Tom riemerse, ridendo. Il suono era come ghiacciato, vuoto e una promessa di morte. Le provocò dei brividi lungo tutta la schiena, ma stranamente fu anche in grado di risvegliare la sua eccitazione.   
Lily si sedette sul letto, con l’intenzione di alzarsi e parlare, ma lui non le diede il tempo, schiaffeggiandola e mandandola di nuovo a schiantarsi contro il materasso.   
“Stupida donna.” disse, prima di distendersi sopra di lei.   
I vestiti, che aveva fatto apparire prima – la solita divisa da Serpeverde con cui era sempre apparso nella sua mente – scomparvero, lasciandolo nudo.   
“Toccati.” le ordinò.   
“E se non lo facessi?”   
“Oh… Lo farai.”   
Tom non sapeva perché si stava comportando in quel modo. Sapeva solo che voleva punirla; che _necessitava_ di punirla. Purtroppo, non era in grado di rimanere in quella specie di corpo se lei non era abbastanza eccitata.   
Lily si morse il labbro inferiore e si toccò con una mano, sentendo il seme caldo di Oliver dentro di sé. Era strano toccarlo con le sue dita; era ancor più strano immergersi in esso per entrare e raggiungere il centro del piacere.   
Tom sentì la scarica di eccitazione attraversarlo, mentre Lily chiudeva gli occhi e apriva un po’ di più le gambe.   
“Basta.”   
Lily smise subito di toccarsi e lui, grazie alla nuova forza che lo manteneva solido, le diede un forte schiaffo in pieno viso.   
Lei si portò la mano bagnata sulla guancia. Sorrideva, di nascosto da lui, senza sapere che lui poteva sentirla direttamente nella sua mente.   
Era contenta.   
Era contenta perché pensava che lui fosse geloso!   
“Povera illusa.”   
Non riuscì a non dirlo ad alta voce. Lily si girò a guardarlo, ma lui le impedì di parlare entrando dentro di lei.   
Lily, allora, rovesciò gli occhi e gli circondò la vita con le gambe. Tom cercò in tutti i modi di mandarle la sua furia attraverso la mente, di ferirla come aveva fatto prima, ma più lei si distraeva dal piacere più lui si allontanava dall’apice, e la sua agonia aumentava.   
Alla fine, vinto da quelle sensazioni così _umane_ , chiuse gli occhi e si abbandonò all’orgasmo doppio, dato che anche Lily era venuta. Erano venuti assieme, come ogni volta.   
E, appena un secondo dopo l’estati, quando ormai i contorni si stavano sfaldando e lui veniva ricacciato di prepotenza dentro il corpo di Lily, Tom vide la chiave della sua vittoria.   
Sorrise, esultante.   
Lily sentì il trionfo espandersi nella sua mente e rimase spiazzata e confusa per qualche secondo.   
Poi, più nulla.

***

** Epilogo **

Non l’aveva più sentito.   
I primi tempi erano passati in bilico fra il sollievo e la disperazione, ma nessun incubo era più arrivato a disturbarle il sonno. Tom sembrava essere completamente scomparso dalla sua mente, e lei non sapeva se sentirsene entusiasta o meno; non sapeva come confrontarsi con questa nuova realtà. Nemmeno la furia, la paura o altro erano presenti nei recessi della sua mente, il che stava a significare che Tom o era silenzioso – molto silenzioso, _troppo silenzioso_ – o se n’era andato.   
Con il passare delle settimane, Lily si convinse che era vera la seconda, dopotutto. Lui le aveva detto che non poteva sopravvivere se non nella sua mente, ma era necessariamente vero? In quante cose le aveva mentito? Quando aveva ancora dei dubbi, si ricordava dell’unicorno nella foresta e un brivido le percorreva la schiena. C’erano dei lati di Tom che non aveva mai compreso, e da cui era ben felice di essersi allontanata, nonostante tutto.   
Il difficile era ricrearsi una vita, lei che una vita non l’aveva mai avuta.   
Aveva cercato di legare un po’ con le sue compagne di squadra e si era stupita di come le fosse venuto facile, in fin dei conti, conoscerle e intavolare con loro qualche tipo di conversazione.   
Con Oliver non aveva più parlato, dopo quella notte, se non per questioni riguardanti gli allenamenti. Lui la trattava come una semplice Battitrice e a lei stava bene così, non sapendo se ricordare quel momento di qualche mese prima in modo positivo o negativo. Semplicemente, aveva scelto di non ricordare.   
Poi la realtà tornò a colpirla duramente e nel modo più inaspettato possibile.   
Lily osservò con terrore crescente quelle linee sul piccolo termometro di plastica, e improvvisamente non seppe che fare.   
_ Mi serve un aiuto _ , pensò, disperata.   
Non era mai stata brava, nella vita e nei rapporti umani. Sicuramente non sarebbe stata mai brava con un bambino da crescere, sola.   
E non sapeva neppure di chi fosse. Tom poteva concepire? O era stato Oliver? Se era stato Tom, perché non era successo prima? E Oliver… Oliver aveva sicuramente usato qualche incantesimo contraccettivo, no? Non era stupido; maledizione, aveva una famiglia!   
_ Mi serve aiuto. _   
E allora urlò.   
“Tom!”   
Non si era resa conto di quello che aveva detto, di chi aveva chiamato. Dopo tutto questo tempo, ancora lui era la sua sola ancora di salvezza. Si era solo detta un mare di bugie, in queste settimane in cui non l’aveva sentito.   
“Toooooom!”   
Non era in grado di vivere, senza di lui. Semplicemente non ne era in grado.   
“TOOOOOM!”   
Nessuno rispose, nonostante le sue urla.   
Sua madre la trovò piangente, ore dopo, rannicchiata sul pavimento del bagno, con il test di gravidanza positivo davanti a sé e senza più voce.


End file.
